The present invention relates to an audio/video recording method and device, especially to a method to record a main audio/video file and at least one index audio/video file corresponding to the main audio/video file before/after recording the main audio/video file.
There are various digital audio/video recording devices, such as recording sticks, portable MP3 players/recorders, digital cameras, video capture devices, audio and video recorder embedded in mobile phones and so on. Due to their small sizes and large storage capacities, their applications in audio/video recording are becoming more and more popular, such as interviewing recording, class recording, and clinical sound gathering for medical researches and so on.
However, the following difficulties will occur when a user gathers and stores several main audio/video files in a small-size audio/video recording device.
First, when the user records the audio/video signals into main audio/video files in an audio/video recording device, usually the audio/video recording device will assign the filenames for the main audio/video files. The assigned filenames are usually just serial numbers based on the sequence of recording and are irrelevant to the content of the corresponding audio/video files. When a user needs to find a specific file among a number of recorded main audio/video files, he or she will have to listen to the content of the main audio/video files one by one, because the content of the main audio/video files cannot be known from their filenames. Sometimes, the user has to listen to a considerable length of a main audio/video file before he or she can recognize the content of the file. Even worse, sometimes the user may not be able to recognize the content of a main audio/video file after listening to the whole file.
Second, after storing a number of main audio/video files without descriptive filenames, it is inconvenient to recognize and manage these main audio/video files.
Third, even though the recorder may allow the user to enter filenames manually, the number of press buttons is usually incomplete due to limited physical size of the recorder. Some recorders may require the user to follow a complicated procedure to enter filenames, but it usually is time-consuming and may not be suitable in some occasions.
A new audio/video recording technique which overcomes the above problems and can facilitate the management of the main audio/video files stored in an audio/video recording device is desired.